HyperDimension Drive: CPU Red Heart
by PCUSPARD
Summary: In the Console War, CPU Red Heart was the weakest, so she was sent to the world below for a mistaken death. Along the way, a human from another world arrives and has to deal with the problems that come from that. All the while, Roimudes are hunting them down, Three Goddesses are after their heads, but hey! They'll have each other in Drive right? Right? Maybe um...
1. The Falling of Red

Gamindustri. A world where Goddesses called CPUs reign over their nations, in constant battle for Shares and the title of True Goddess.

CPU Black Heart protects Lastation, the Land of Black Regality.

CPU White Heart protects Lowee, the Land of White Serenity.

CPU Purple Heart protects Planeptune, the Land of Purple Progress.

CPU Green Heart protects Leanbox, the Land of Green Pasture.

And CPU Red Heart protects Lored, the Land of Red Passion.

These Goddesses are in a battle over the beliefs of people known as Shares, this is a story of the fabled Console War.

* * *

Swords were clashing in this battle above the clouds. Five women battling it out for control of Gamindustri's Shares. However, spirits weren't exactly high.

"Dear me Rouge. Must you try so hard? It's getting rather warm up here." Green Heart said with her flowing green pony tail deflecting with her lance.

"Of course, you four all seem to be stronger than me, so i have to try my hardest!" Red Heart said with her flowing red hair and sword and hand gun duo.

"Then you should do us a favor and die! No way in hell I'm letting you take the title of True Goddess!" White Heart said wing her short blue hair and giant axe.

"Hmph, do not take this battle lightly you three. I am quite more than you all can handle." Purple Heart said with her purple twin tails and large broad sword.

"Oh please Neptune, don't warn the poor dears before I get my piece of you." Black Heart said with her her cocky smirk, snow white hair and short sword.

"Must we continue this stupid cherade? This fighting has gotten old and stale after so many years, why can't we end this?!" Red Heart said in a frustrated tone. This caused Purple Heart, Black Heart and White Heart to smirk.

"Well, then why don't you yourself end it, Rouge?" Purple Heart said in a sort of seductive tone as she edged closer to Red Heart.

"What are you trying to say?" Red Heart said getting freaked out a bit.

"Be grateful. You have volunteered yourself to signal the end of the Console War." White Heart said summoning a larger axe.

"Blanc, I don't like that look you're giving me." Red Heart said backing away from the Goddesses as Green Heart looked away in annoyance.

"Oh please, you shouldn't worry too much about looks with where we'll be sending you." Black Heart said as the three of them ganged up on Red Heart. After a while of fighting, they all knocked Red Heart done to the world below as they saw her undo her transformation and fall to the ground.

* * *

 **HyperDimension Drive: CPU Red Heart**

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

"God dammit, my head hurts. What the hell have I been doing? I feel like I'm gonna puke. God I'm bored! Come on! We know how this usually works, and I ain't waiting for anymore words to get typed! So if somebody wants to talk to me, they'd better get over here and speak to me!" I said clearly pissed. Suddenly, I heard a very formal male voice.

 **"I apologize for making you wait. Were you here long?"**

"Yeah I was here long! I don't even know what I'm doing here?! So can you kindly get me outta here?!" I said with a grunt.

 **"First, I need your help. I am Mr. Belt. I am an AI in a belt created to make an armor for fighting."**

"Fighting? Not interested. I may not know much about myself right now, but I can be the best person ever created without fighting." I said with a smirk.

 **"I like your style, but I need you. You have been chosen to become Kamen Rider Drive. I need your help in defeating all 108 Roimudes lurking in Gamindustri. I can give you a protection you've never had before."**

"Hmph, I'll believe you when I see you, but I'd need to wake up for that to happen now won't I?!" I shouted as I began hearing an alarm clock. "SHUT UP GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted slamming my hand into the clock. "Why can't I just wake up normally for once?" I asked myself holding my head. Just then, I saw a girl with blue hair, a suit dress with skulls and cute glasses walk in.

"Omigosh! I'm sorry, I walked in causing you to have a rude awakening! Please forgive me!" She said bowing profuseably. To this I raised my eyebrow.

"It's fine. It was the alarm clock. Anyways I assume this is your home eh? Nice place you've got here." I said looking around. She seemed to brighten up a bit.

"Oh, I'm glad you like it. I was a bit worried about you when you fell out of the sky earlier." She said which caught me off guard. "I'm surprised, because that's where the Goddesses were fighting earlier today. Though, I haven't heard about Lady Red Heart coming down yet." She said. "I'm so worried. I hope Lady Red Heart is okay." She said getting worried.

"Well, I'm sure she's fine, hey, where are my clothes?" I said looking for my jacket. She then grabbed a red leather jacket.

"Oh, sorry, this must be yours." She said handing it to me. "My name is Rei by the way, it's a pleasure to make your aquantance." She said bowing.

"Oh, okay. I'm Rouge. That's about the only thing I can remember right now." I said scratching my ponytail.

"Oh, I'm sorry you have amnesia. Let's get along in the time we are together Rouge." Rei said smiling to me.

"Sure, let's get along." I said ignoring the gray belt buckle on my waist.

* * *

In a complete other direction, a man with blackish hair was falling down from the sky. However, as Green Heart looked up above, she noticed the young man and flew to catch him, and bring him to safety. "Young man, are you alright?!" She asked the man. After a couple of shakes, he opened his eyes.

"Oh, yeah I am. Thanks for helping me out." He said.

"Well do not worry, it is a goddess's job to help people in need." She said with a calm tone as he tensed up. "Is something the matter?"

"What the hell?! I thought there was only one god! Where am I?! My home area was a Christian town! Where the hell am I?!" He started freaking out.

"Sir, you must calm down. First tell me your name." She said.

"P-Patric. Patric Cuspard."

"It is good to meet you Mr. Cuspard, I am Green Heart, and you are in Gamindustri." She said introducing herself. Though, this freaked the man out more.

"And this just raises further questions! How can I be in a place that is a piece of economic wealth? How are you a Heart if you are a big breasted flying woman with green hair?! What the hell is going on and what the hell did Phillip slip into my Iced Tea?!" He said freaking out more.

"Maybe, we should get you out of the sky and on solid ground." She said levitating downwards.

"Yes, down is a good idea." He said nodding.


	2. The Human, The Goddess and The Amnesiac

**Patric's POV**

I woke up in what looked like a mansion on a beach. I began looking around to see what was going on. As I nearly got myself lost, I finally found my way outside. And outside, I saw a blonde lady with a green dress and big boobs overlooking the ocean. She saw me looking and smiled. "I see you're finally up, Mr. Cuspard. It's good to see you calmer than you were last night." She said.

"Wait a minute, where's Green Heart? I don't see her around here." I said looking around for her.

"I am Green Heart." She said chuckling a bit. "This is just my human form. I am Vert in this form." She said.

"Well, it's good to meet you in this form, Vert." I said shaking her hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Cuspard." She said smiling.

"Oh, please, call me Patric."

"Well the, Patric, where exactly do you come from? You don't seem native to Gamindustri." Vert said. I nodded in response.

"Well, of course. I'm from a place called Earth, and I don't know how I got here." I mentioned looking down at the ground.

"Don't you worry. Let's just retrace your steps. What did you remember doing last?"

"Well, I work for this company made to help mankind in my world known as Yggdrasil. We were, I think, working on a way of making Cracks to a forest we discovered in an alternate world, yet I guess, that's how I ended up here." I said, telling her what I was doing.

"Very interesting." Vert said to herself. _"Oh, I wish I didn't have to rely on her as I watched her fall to the world below. But she is the only one of us who can use other worldly portals."_ "I actually think I know of somebody who can help you out." She said which causes me to look in surprise.

"You know somebody who can get me home?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll just have to travel through the sea to reach Lored. A nation on the mainland of Gamindustri." She said.

"Awesome! Thanks Vert! When can we leave?!" I asked.

"Just in a minute. I need to prepare us for overnight travel. But we will leave as soon as possible." She said walking back to her mansion. I just stayed outside, waiting for her.

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

"So, Rouge, how do you suggest we get your memories back?" Rei asked me as we were sitting in her house drinking tea.

"I dunno. Maybe we should go back to where I crash landed or something? I dunno." I said trying to come up with an idea.

"That sounds like a good idea, but there are monsters all over the place. You'll need something to defend yourself." Rei said grabbing what looked like an impractical hand weapon.

 **"I can provide you with weapons."** A voice said as we were all confused.

"Who the hell said that?!" I asked looking around the area.

 **"I am right around you waist. Look below."** the voice said as we looked down. We saw a gray belt buckle with a red leather seatbelt like belt around it. Of course I freaked out.

"What the hell, perv?! Why the hell are you on my waist?!" I shouted at it.

 **"I am a belt. Where else would I be?"** He said with an unamused emote.

"I dunno, on someone else's waist! Like a policeman's or something! Wait, your voice sounds familiar." I said pausing for a moment.

 **"You finally realize it. I am the voice from your dream. Good to meet you in the waking world."** Mr Belt said with a happy emote.

"Um, good to meet you too, but this is quite surreal. You know what I mean, right Rei?" I asked looking over to her.

"Um, yes. I am quite shocked at this." She said with a surprised expression.

 **"Either way, you want your weapon? Look outside."** he said pointing towards a large red car with six wheels and a black top. " **Behold my body in a sense. The Tridoron! It should prove as a very effective weapon against the Roimudes."**

"Oh yeah, this can definitely work." I said nodding.

"Um, Rouge, what are Roimudes?" Rei asked me.

"I barely know myself. Apparently they are a threat according to Mr Belt right here. So he hired me against my will, with no memories at all to do this." I said looking down at Mr. Belt with a skeptical look. "Whatever, let's just get in so we can go to my crash site." I said getting in the car. Suddenly Mr Belt jumped off of my waist and into where the car's control center was.

 **"Please tell me where we're going. I can drive us there."** He said as Rei gave him the information.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Okay, where are we heading Vert?" I asked as we walked in a forest.

"To Lored's Basilicom. We need to meet with the Goddess there, Red Heart. She has the ability to make portals. And the only way to get there through the way we came is through Virtua Forest." She said mapping our location. We then came across what looked like a crash site. It looked about the size of Vert, a young woman size. "Oh, no, we might me too late." She said worried. Until she saw two women, one with red hair and one with blue hair and glasses.

"Rei, is this the place you found me?" the red haired girl said.

"Yes, this was where it all began." She said pointing to the spot. Though, for some reason, I couldn't help but stare at the red haired lady. And for some reason, she couldn't help but stare at me. "R-Rouge? Do you think you know this man?" The blue haired girl asked Rouge.

"No. I don't think I know him. But getting to know him doesn't seem like a bad idea." She said walking to me. "Hello there, mister, what's your name?" She said winking at me.

"Patric. Patric Cuspard, it's nice to meet you." I said. "And I can assume your name's Rouge from the conversation my friend and I overheard."

"Indeed. Would you two like to join my friend and I? I'm trying to find my memories. I apparently lost them after I fell from the sky." She told me.

"Whoa. I'm just glad you're okay. This could actually help us out too. I was trying to get back home, because my colleagues accidentally sent me here during a project. But, I think I found a reason to stay for a while." I said blushing a bit.

"Well sounds good to me! Let's go!" She said pulling her friend and I along.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

No, it can't be. Rouge couldn't have lost her memory. Well, at least Patric is fine with staying here for a while. It seems he and Rouge shall get along quite well. Good for them. I smiled as I followed after the three of them.


	3. Red Heart vs Green Heart!

**Rouge's POV**

 _My name's Rouge! That's all I can remember at this point in time though, however my friend, Rei's willing to help me out! And this guy, Patric, he's pretty cool if I do say so myself. The only thing that worries me, is that blonde girl. I know she arrived with Patric but, I'd better be on my toes when it comes to her._

We looked over the plant I made in the ground, though, there was nothing there. "Damn, I can't seem to find anything that I had before I fell. What should we do now, Rei?" I asked my friend behind me. She shrugged then pointed over at the cave next to this park.

"Maybe we could check in that cave over there? There seems to be something shining from there." Rei said. Patric then looked around.

"Hey, where'd Vert go?" He said, talking about that blonde chick from before. None of us could actually find her either. "Maybe she left us here?" He said thinking out loud.

"Well, if she left us, we don't need her! We can crawl in this dungeon ourselves!" I said cracking my knuckles. "Rei, Patch! Let's go!" I said grabbing their arms as I ran into the cave.

* * *

When we arrived, we saw a large group of monsters in the area. Though two of them looked, almost humanoid. This caused Rei and I to get into a battle stance.

"Mr. Belt, what are those, humanoid things?" I asked him.

 **"They are Roimudes. Enemies to mankind. This is who we are up against. You must transform! I can help you."** Mr Belt said as a red Car appeared in my hand. I suddenly began remembering a few things. Such as, who that blonde chick actually was. I saw Mr. Belt was about to explain how to transform. I stopped him.

"I sort of remember how to you know. Henshin!" I said pushing my Shift Car into the Shift Brace and using it as a lever to transform.

 **DRIVE TYPE SPEED!**

The red sports car armor appeared on my body as the tire got lodged onto my side as I sped to attack the monsters as Rei and Patch looked on in surprise.

 **SPE-SPE-SPEED!**

I sped up even more as a spedometer appeared as I punched several times in rapid succession. I was able to destroy both the monsters and the number coming from the Roimude. I took the Shift Car out and pressed the button and undid the transformation.

 **Nice Drive!**

I ran back to Rei and Patch who were surprised by my sudden transformation and attacks. "Well, you guys, mission accomplished, I guess? I got some of my memories back." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well, I say we should get out of here. What do you remember, Rouge?" Patch asked me.

"Well, it's fuzzy, but I remember these four women who were trying to kill me for some reason." I said thinking. Suddenly, I saw a women with green hair, a pony tail, and a revealing swimsuit with a spear come at me.

"Does that mean you remember me, Rouge?" She said in a mocking tone.

"How did I forget Green Heart?" I said getting into a battle stance as I started glowing a red color.

"I see that piece of you memories held HDD within it. Ths will be an even battle of wits then." Green Heart said preparing her spear.

"Alright then. Henshin!" I said as the red lights erupted around me. My hair got out of its pony tail, and became a darker red color. My eyes changed from yellow to red, and my body was covered, not in my leather jacket, but a black and red swimsuit type thing. I held my hands out as a sword with a steering wheel on it appeared and a gun in the shape of a door. "CPU Red Heart, processor, set complete!" I said aiming the sword at her.

"Prepare yourself, Red Heart, you will not win the Console War!" Green Heart said, coming at me with her spear. "Rainy Ratnapura!" She shouted. I dodged in time, which left her completely open.

"D Neutral Cruiser!" I shouted preparing a firing from my gun, causing Green Heart to fall to the ground. "Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" I said aiming my sword at her head.

"Do your worst, Red Heart, that won't stop the suffering caused by the Console War." She said in a growl. I smirked an undid my HDD.

"Please, I don't want to fight. I want to talk with you. Let's return to Rei's house for now. I said helping Vert up as the four of us left.


	4. Past Quarter Revealed! Vert vs Yvoire!

**Rouge's POV**

The four of us got back to Rei's house as we prepared to finally talk with Vert. "So, Vert, all I really know right now, is who you are and a very vague vision of myself. What exactly is a CPU?" I asked her. She sipped some tea that Rei prepared before talking.

"A CPU is a physical goddess or god who rules over one of the five nations in Gamindustri. I rule over Leanbox, Neptune rules over Planeptune, Noire rules Lastation, Blanc rules over Lowee. And you, Rouge, rule over this country, Lored." She said causing Patch, Rei and I to gasp in shock. "Thus, we have the ability to transform into our true forms, and we live eternally." This caused us to get shocked even more.

"So, I'm a goddess?" I asked her. She nodded. "And this, is MY nation?" I asked her. She nodded again.

"Seeing as how I've seen firsthand of how you do not wish to fight, Leanbox will help Lored with anything necessary. This would make us comrades." She said holding her hand out. I shook it as I took Mr. Belt off my waist.

"I don't really know what to think of this." Rei said fixing her glasses. "Do I call her Lady Rouge now, or is it still just Rouge?" She asked, beginning to hyperventilate.

"This means, the lady of my affections is a god! You know how many people get to say that?! I mean people say it figuratively, but you know." Patch said scratching the back of his head. I laughed a bit as I tackled him. I got him into a strong grip of, well, my arms. Vert laughed looking at us.

"So Vert, what exactly is the Console War?" I asked her.

"The Console War is a war where the five CPUs battle it out for complete dominion over Gamindustri. In fact, Neptune, Noire and Blanc are the ones who brought you to the land bellow Celestia. I originally came down here because my shares were lowering." She said looking to the side. It looked like she was trying to avoid something.

"Well let's go over there and figure out why." Rouge said. Vert was shocked when she heard this. "What? We're comrades now, right? We help each other with their problems! Now let's freaking go!" I said rushing to Tridoron as Rei and Patch followed behind me.

Vert stopped us though. "I don't think Tridoron will make it to Leanbox." Vert said causing Patch to nod.

"She's right. Tridoron can't fly and Leanbox is an island nation." Patch said. "I was only able to get to the mainland due to Vert as Green Heart. This caused her to think a bit more.

"Well, maybe Rouge and I could transform so we can carry Rei and Patric over to Leanbox." Vert said. The three of us nodded as I picked Patch up and Vert picked up Rei. We flew over to the island nation. When we got there, we undid our transformations as we got a look around Leanbox. It seemed very rustic in design, yet, very much like a home. "So, what do you all think of Leanbox?" Vert asked with her hand showing us the structures.

"It's got a sense like home." Patch and I said at the same time. Rei was just in awe of the place.

 _So this is Lady Vert's nation? Leanbox. Wow._ Rei thought looking at her waist.

"So what's the plan, Vert?" I asked her. She thought looking at a large building near our location.

"I would like us to go into the Aristocrat's Building." She said pointing at the large building. They've been launching attacks at the Basilicom lately. They even took my Oracle at the time hostage. That, in it of itself, is not forgivable!" Vert said as steam began to erupt from her brain. "Anyways, I came prepared to disguise myself." She said putting on a pair of red glasses. "Alright then, shall we go?" She said as we all went inside the building. I heard shouting and tearing up as I edged closer.

"Patch, listen to this!" I whispered to him as he, Rei and Vert got closer to the door.

"So, Hakozaki, I reccomend that you tell us all of, "Lady Green Heart"'s strategies." A buff male voice said.

"Never! I would never tell you anything about Lady Vert!" The voice said. We heard a whip crack as Vert got tears in her eyes. She then tried to calm herself down but began failing.

"Oi, Vert. Just slow down. What's on your mind?" I asked her.

"I'm trying not to let my feelings get in the way of this mission. I just can't think of the horrible things he's doing to poor Kachi." She said tearing up. I offered her a hand as I helped her up.

"While "we", can't go in there and rescue her. "I" can." I said getting out Mr. Belt. "Henshin! I whispered as I transformed into Kamen Rider Drive.

 **DRIVE TYPE SPEED!**

The belt sounded as I crashed through the steel door. "Who the hell are you?!" The buff guy asked me.

"Kamen Rider, Drive! I will not allow you to harm this woman!" I said protecting her.

"I assume Green Heart sent you! Just like her to hire a mercenary to do her job." He said getting ready to punch me. I dodged and pushed the Shift Lever 3 times.

 **SP SP SPEED!**

The spedometer appeared as I repeatedly punched him in the gut and face. "Let's get out of here!" I said carrying Kachi Hakozaki out of the building to Vert's Basilicom. Vert, Patch and Rei met us there.

"Oh, Lady Vert I'm so happy to see you again!" She said running over to Vert. She accepted her with open arms as the three of us witnessed this heartwarming event. "Thank you for saving me miss. Are they friends of yours, Lady Vert?" She asked her. She nodded in return.

"Yes they are, they are Rei Ryghts, Patric Cuspard, and my new friend, Rouge, CPU of our new allied nation, Lored." She said introducing us.

"Oh, hello! It's nice to meet friends of Lady Vert. I tried my hardest to not reveal anything Lady Vert." Kachi said beginning to tear up.

"Don't you worry, Kachi, while you may have a large intelligence you are still very young. I do not wish for you to be brought to this pain caused by that nasty Yvoire." Vert said bringing Kachi closer. Patch then got curious.

"Who exactly is, Yvoire?" He asked Vert. She put Kachi down as she began to explain.

"Yvoire is a ruthless man. In his younger days, he was my first Oracle, however his ways began to mold Leanbox into a land not fit for life. So after I threw him out, he obviously grew bitter. He created a new group known as the Aristocrats, a group against myself and the Basilicom. They've been trying to take us down through brute force, espionage, and like what you've seen, hostage situations. He seems to have gotten more power as of recently." Vert said holding Kachi up.

"Is it possible that someone in that hostage room had a number on his chest?" Rei asked Kachi. Kachi nodded in turn as Mr Belt began to talk.

 **There might be Roimudes there. We should go back there, Rouge!** Mr. Belt said as I nodded and brought out my Shift Speed.

"Right. Vert, are you coming as well?" She looked down as if she was considering her options. She nodded.

"Yes. This is not acceptable from Yvoire. He must be taught a lesson!" Vert said as she prepared HDD to become Green Heart.

"Goddess Form huh? Perhaps we should be like a couple straight from Target and go in matching!" I joked as I became Red Heart.

"Um, what's a Target?" Rei asked Patch.

"Clearance place in my world. I told her about it." He said causing her to nod.

The four of us flew over to the Aristocrats Building as we interrupted what looked to be a meeting between Yvoire and, another Yvoire. **I knew Roimudes were involved in this! Rouge, Roimudes have the ability to copy an individual's appearance!**

"Alright, Mr. Belt. We'll be careful." I said preparing my weapons. The Roimude revealed itself as he got the number 108, he glew Green as he prepared a spear. "Prepare yourself, Roimude. We're taking you for a spin!" I said as Green Heart and I began fighting the Roimudes as Rei and Patch stopped the real Yvoire from escaping. After a little bit, we got the Roimude worn down. "Let's finish this! Throttle Break!" I shouted as Tridoron appeared as 108 got stuck in tires. It was then I enacted my finisher as Green Heart activated Spiral Break. After we destroyed the Roimude, Green Heart prepared handcuffs for Yvoire.

"You are now arrested for kidnapping, espionage, and brute force." She said arresting Yvoire as Leanbox Guards took her away. "That should be the last we heard of him." Green Heart said reverting back to Vert. "I will have to stay in Leanbox for a while to repare the damages Yvoire and the Aristocrats caused, but rest assured I will return."

"Alright then. COME GUYS! We gotta head back to Lored!" I said grabbing Rei and Patch and flying back as Vert waved.


	5. Past Half Revealed! Red-Green vs White!

**Rouge's POV**

"So, Rougey, remind me again why the four of us are in the freezing cold Lowee?!" Patchy asked me as we all shivered.

"Because Mr. Belt forced us to go out of the comforts of the Basilicom and our love bed to go here and continue the plot! God, why don't I wear more clothes!?" I shout to the sky.

"I wouldn't say it's all that bad." Rei said, preparing some tea in the still freezing hotel room.

"Yes, I would have to agree with Rei, the tea is near perfection!" Vert said giggling as she sipped the tea.

"Oh, thank you, Lady Vert." Rei said blushing. I snickered as I looked over to Mr. Belt.

"So what do we have to do here?" I asked him as I jumped on Patchy.

 **"We must find any Roimudes rumaging in Lowee and defeat them."** Mr Belt said in an obvious tone.

"We also have to worry about finding the next Shift Car to get your memories back. Along with Blanc. White Heart will not be happy to see us in Lowee." Vert said in a serious tone.

"You think she'll wanna fight us?" I asked as Vert nodded. I then smirked. "Then we can take her out! Two CPUs and two humans are more than enough for a single CPU!" I said kissing Patchy. Vert laughed as Rei smiled seeing us make out.

* * *

 **Blanc's POV**

"God dammit! Why the hell did those sons of bitches have to be in my nation?!" I shouted, which caused my Oracle, Nami, to freak out a bit.

"Lady Blanc, please calm yourself down. You know that you'd be able to take on Red Heart, even if you barely tried." Nami said trying to calm me down.

"Yeah you're damn right about that! But Thunder Tits is working with that bitch! That'll make things a bit more difficult. I gotta see if I can ambush them. See ya at dinner, Nami. Momma's bringin' home dead CPUs!" I said leaving the Basilicom.

"Have a safe trip, Lady Blanc!" Nami said waving to me.

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

"So let's go after the Shift Car, first. Mr. Belt, can you feel what dungeon the next Shift Car is in?" I asked the silver belt.

 **"Shift Wild should be in the Lowee Global Exbo. That's our next exploration location."** Mr Belt said as Vert got a map from her, breasts.

"That's about east of Lowee Town. I say we get some more supplies and head out to the Exbo." Vert said viewing the map. We nodded as we began to move.

Once we arrived at the dungeon, we all split up so we could search all parts of the dungeon. We fought through Terits and Fefnirs with nothing to show for it yet. Though it makes sense. Most items of importance are always in the back of the dungeon. We regrouped and headded deeper into the dungeon. We then arrived at a pedastal with a black Shift Car on it. "I suppose this is it. Let's snatch it!" I said grabbing the Shift Car as memories began flashing through my mind.

* * *

 _"A new CPU, huh? Who are ya kiddo?"_

 _"Uzume is Uzume!"_

 _"Well, okay then."_

 _"Where the hell's Uzume? She's the CPU of this Nation!"_

 _"I don't understand what you're talking about, but you aren't welcome here, Red Heart. Either leave or face my blade."_

* * *

"So, Rougey, did you remember anything?" Patchy asked me.

"Yeah, but, why do I remember a second CPU of Planeptune?" I asked holding my head. I then saw a small girl with brown hair and a big white coat and a big white hat.

"Transform." She said uninterested. Suddenly the young girl transformed into an angry CPU with blue hair, a skin tight white body suit and a giant white ax. "You bitches shouldn't have set foot in Lowee! Time to make Red and Green, Black and Blue! DIE!" She shouted as she flew towards Vert and I. We dodged each time she swung as Patchy and Rei bought us time to transform.

"Henshin!" We both shouted revealing ourselves as Red Heart and Green Heart. We got our weapons out as I fired some shots at the crazy chick as Rei paralyzed her.

"Sylfet Spear!" Green Heart shouted as she made a giant spear impale the blue haired chick.

"U Turn Slash!" I shouted as I spun in a circle as my blade shined red.

"Damn you! Zerstroung!" She shouted, spinning in a circle as she slammed her ax to the ground.

"I guess it's time for, 'that'." I said grinning. "Activate EXE Drive! Speed Drive Formula!" I shouted, getting faster as I attacked the shortie so many times you couldn't even see me anymore. "And that's 'that'!" I said as the chick blew up.

"Damn you! I'll be back you assholes!" She said flying away. We undid our transformations as we left the dungeon to go back to our hotel room.

"So,k Vert, who was the kid?" I asked her. She shook her head in disappointment.

"That was Blanc. Otherwise known as White Heart, CPU of this nation. While a quite individual in her human form, she becomes a ticking time bomb of anger. As well as a foul mouth and small chest size." Vert said, bouncing her boobs.

"So, obviously you two don't really get along. That's fine, but why would she attack us?" Rei asked Vert as she sighed.

"The Console War. We were born to fight each other to the death. It's all we know." Vert said sadly.

"Should we check the Guild for any Roimude activity?" I asked Patchy. He was thinking as someone walked into the room.

"Maybe I can be of assistance." A women with silver hair and a purple and blue dress on. "Oh, sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Arfoire. I've been after the Roimudes myself. I have some intel that somebody in the Basilicom is working wiith a Roimude. What their cause is, I don't know yet, but this seems to be open for investigation." She said showing us pictures. I looked these photos over and saw a maid with a Roimude with her.

"Well these photos are definitely legitamite. We'll trust you. Thanks." I said. "Guys, we're heading to that Basilicom." I said as the five of ud moved on out.


	6. Lowee's End, Lastation Begins!

**Rouge POV**

After we got the information from Arfoire, we began going towards Lowee's Basilicom. We snuck in as we saw a maid talking with Blanc.

"Lady Blanc, obviously this isn't working out. You knew this would happen." She said as she pulled out a bluish silver car.

"What's that?" I whispered.

"It's a Viral Core. A power source for the Roimudes. They are universal copiers. Needing a human to work with them." Arfoire said.

"It looks like the maid is about to attack her!" Rei said looking at what was going on.

"Well, let's make this useful then." I smirked getting out Shift Wild. "Henshin!"

 **DRIVE TYPE WILD!** **GO GO GO! W-W-W-W-W-W-ILD, LET'S DO THIS!**

The black dune buggy armor appeared on me as the Handle Ken flew into my left hand. I bashed into the Maid's Roimude as it became light blue with a variety of snowflakes. "I'm gonna assume the Freeze Roimude? If not then wow, we need better names for these Roimudes." I said attacking with my sword. Blanc then pushed me out of the way.

"No way in hell I let you take care of her! I want to be the one that kills you!"

"So, does that mean you'll work with me to defeat it?" I said as Vert, Rei and Patchy joined in the fight.

"Shut up! Just this once!" She shouted transforming into White Heart. The three of us goddesses and the two humans joined as we began our attack.

 **W-W-WILD!**

I pumped the Shift Car three times as the wheel on my shoulder spun as I rammed into it.

"This is where you die! Hard Break!" White Heart shouted as Vert prepared her finisher.

"Spiral Break!" Vert said throwing her spear at the Roimude.

"I'll finish this!" I shouted as I ended in a Rider Punch as the monster got destroyed. Vert and I undid our transformations as Blanc still looked pissed.

"Hmph. I'll let you two off with a warning for the time being. Get out of my nation. The door's that way!" She said pointing towards the door of her Basilicom as we left.

* * *

"Mou! Why must Blanc be so, for a lack of a better word, bitchy?!" I said pissed off. "Does she not know how to work with people?" I say, crossing my arms as Patchy tried to calm me down on the bed.

"It is to be expected. You along with myself are the more mature CPUs. The other three have personality shifts due to their immaturity. This difference is why the two of us don't change very much in transformation."

"Things aren't going to get better then. I found a Roimude scan in Lastation." Arfoire said with her silver and purple puncher thing.

 **"That is also where the next Shift Car is. Shift Technic is in Lastation at this point in time."** Mr Belt said which made Patchy, Rei and I groan.

"I guess that's where we'll be going next." Rei said preparing her Gan Gan Hand. We then got in Tridoron as Arfoire prepared her own bike. Once we got to Lastation, I covered my nose.

"God! Is there smog here? Why is this place so industrial?!" I said as the all followed what I was doing.

"I suggest that we go to the Basilicom. While Noire may be uptight, she is able to listen." Vert said as we walked to the Basilicom. Once we arrived we saw a young man in a suit and silver hair reading some papers.

"Oh, visitors?" He said. "Welcome to Lastation's Basilicom. My name's Ike. What business do you have here?" He asked us.

"We'd like to meet with the CPU of this nation." Patchy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Lady Noire is busy at this time. If you right your names here, then I could place you on a small waiting list." He said preparing a page. We shrugged as we all put our names down. "Very good. I shall speak with Lady Noire. We may be a while, but enjoy yourselves in your time in Lastation." He said leaving as we left as well.

* * *

 **Noire's POV**

I had a large stack of papers on my desk as I just got through tomorrow's work. I saw Ike enter the room. "Oh, hello Ike, is something the matter?" I asked the boy. He looked to the side.

"I believe it could be something to lead to something wrong. There was this party just here and I asked them to put their names on the list because you were busy and-" I put my finger on his lips.

"Ike, calm down. Just tell me what's wrong. There's nothing to freak out about." I said which caused him to calm down.

"Okay then. There were two women in that party that seemed familiar. They're names are Rouge and Vert. I remember you telling me about the CPUs-"

"What?! Those two are working together?! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I could take Rouge on by myself, but with Vert-" Ike then emulated what I did and put his finger on my lips.

"Calm down Lady Noire. You are very strong. I'm sure even if Green Heart is there, you will knock them down." He said.

"As usual, you're right. Time to take those two down a peg!" I said walking out of my office. "I'll be back soon, Ike." I said transforming, flying after that party. I saw their group below as I landed in front of them. "Rouge of Lored and Vert of Leanbox. You two will be on the edge of my blade." I said as I prepared my sword.

"Henshin!" The two of them shouted as they revealed their HDD forms.


	7. Specter, Technic and Histy's Plan!

**Rouge's POV**

A smoke bomb appeared as Arfoire pulled our group away from Black Heart to a nearby cave. "Arfoire, why'd you do that?" I asked her. "With our power, The four of us could've easily taken her out!" I said pounding my fists. She shook her head.

"I've seen her strength before, you don't have the power to defeat Black Heart. She's one of the stronger Goddesses. Including Neptune." This had me growling.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" Rei asked me.

"I don't know exactly. Something about Neptune, just, really makes me hate her." I said shaking my head.

 **"Either way, we coincidentally arrived at the dungeon where Shift Technic is located."** Mr Belt said as the five of us explored.

We explored the cave as we fought agaisnt large monsters. Eventually, we found ourselves at the end with Shift Technic flying to me. I heard an explosion behind me as I saw Black Heart attack me and Vert several times. This caused us to not be able to get towards our belt. I was screeching as I saw Black Heart go after Patchy! I looked at Rei as she grew angry. "How dare you hurt my friends?!" She growled. Black Heart just scoffed.

"Oh please! Anything's fair in the Console War, now stand aside so I can finish these two Goddesses off." She said aiming her sword at Rei.

"You want to kill a Goddess? Let's see if this one's good enough." Rei smirked as she made a belt appear. She got out a plastic eye as she pressed a button and dropped it in her belt.

 **Eye! Bacchirimiro! KAIGAN! Specter! Ready GO! Kakugo! *Doki Doki* Ghost!**

Rei gained skin tight black and light blue armor with a yellow eye on the chest as a ghost possessing a jacket flew on Rei's shoulders as it revealed a blue faceplate. Rei then pulled down her hood. "What the hell are you?!" Black Heart questioned. "Answer me!"

"I am Rei Ryghts. The former CPU of Tari. Also known as, Kamen Rider, Specter! Allow me to show you my way of life!" She shouted as she got in a fist fight with Black Heart as it nearly got Black Heart on a knee. "Witness my power." She said revealing her Gan Gan Hand. She pushed the lever on her belt in.

 **Dai KAIGAN! Specter! Omega Drive!**

Her boot glew blue as she landed in a dive kick causing Black to revert back to Noire. "Damn you! I'll get you back for this!" Noire said running off as Rei removed the Eyecon from her belt and immediately ran over to me, Vert and Patchy.

"Are you three alright?" She said getting several bandages. Either way after a while, Rei and Arfoire was carrying us out of that cave.

* * *

We returned to Lored's Basilicom as the three of us healed as Arfoire was about to leave. "There weren't any Roimudes in Lastation. I'll be in Planeptune searching for any. You four stay on your feet. We aren't out of the woods yet." Arfoire said as she left. Patchy then handed me Shift Technic as various memories were flying through my head.

* * *

 _"You're old news now, Rouge. You aren't needed anymore!" Black Heart mocked._

 _"Excuse me? I may be much older than you, but I can compete just as well if not better!" I shouted. "It's not like Neptune's getting better!"_

 _"Hmph. It's not like you're doing anything different. Let's just see how well you'll hold up." Purple Heart said preparing her blade._

 _"You look like you can actually think beyond your personality. It is such a shame we must be fighting against each other rather than alongside each other." Green Heart said preparing her spear._

* * *

"Huh, looks like we had chemistry before we met here, Vert." I said laying on Vert's head.

Vert giggled in turn. "That's true. I've actually considered you, a bit of a mother figure if anything. Even in the ways you act, you show a large amount of maturity." Vert said.

"Should we head for Planeptune next?" Patchy ask as I jumped on him. Just as Mr Belt was about to say something, I put a bunch of pillows on him.

"Hell no! We need a break! My dogs are barking! Besides, you and i need to spend some time together, Patchy~." I said suductively as I licked his ear.

Rei and Vert snorted a bit at the scene they saw as I pulled Patchy to the bedroom. And that's all I'll say on that.

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

"I don't wanna do any work, Histy! Why can't I just play games all day?!" I whined as Histoire kept trying to get me to do work.

"Because, Rouge is on the ground and has been defeating goddesses!" Histy shouted at me.

"How? She's the weakest out of the four of us! I could take her down any day."

"That cockiness can and will get you killed! Vert, the CPU of Leanbox is working alongside her now."

"WHAT?! Oh crap, this is bad! This is bad!" I said freaking out!

"Thank you for finally understanding the reason you need to be worried! And according to the spies we sent out, they've also been collectiong these, Shift Cars of sorts which can power up her form. Though thankfully, she hasn't gotten to her strongest one. Shift Tridoron. If we can find the dungeon it's located in Planeptune before she can get it, then we can stop her from getting stronger!" Histoire said showing me a map.

"Excellent Histy! Allow you're trusty CPU Neptune to get this item!" I said as I transformed and flew off.


	8. Race for Shift Tridoron!

**Neptune's POV**

"So, Histy, which dungeon is it in?" I asked her as we looked at the map of Planeptune.

"I have reason to believe it landed in LAN Castle. That was the area where the original CPU of this nation was laid to rest and before you arrived, Rouge was close to that CPU of Planeptune." She said pointing to the castle.

"So here's where I have to go, right? Okay, I'll be back!" I said leaving my Basilicom. Man, this is really boring being by myself. I wish I had a cute insure little sister with me, along with a cute, ditzy nurse! Why exactly my mind went those two places I don't know. It's Iffy to me. Either way, I ran into the ancient looking castle as I looked for a small red car. Well, time to go to the end of the dungeon!

I came across a large room with the red car on the pedestal. "Lucky me! Now to just take this so Rouge won't find it!" I said reaching for Shft Tridoron but it flew around and began attacking me! "Ouch! No way I'm losing to a toy! No attacking while I'm transforming!" I shouted as a bright light erupted around me. This revealed my Purple Heart form as I tried to attack the fast car with my sword. Harder than it looks, trust me. "Come on, you little!" I grunted trying to attack the damn Shift Car. It attacked with various amounts of flames, spikes and eventually throwing stars. "All of this coming from a single toy car!" I said exasperated. The toy then made a bunch of tires appear as they all assaulted me, forcing me to exit out of HDD and the dungeon. "That toy was tougher than I thought. I'll go back and regroup with Histy." I said walking towards my nation.

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

"God, being in Planeptune, kinda freaks me out. If it's not those memories about that, Uzume character, then I don't really know what it is." Luckily though, I've Patchy, Rei and Vert to make me feel a bit safer.

"Which dungeon should we check?" Rei asked me.

"I assume we should check LAN Castle. The other three Shift Cars are signalling us to go there." Patchy said as we saw a kid with short lilac hair wearing only a white and purple jacket heaved and hod as she left the dungen. She caught eyes on us and jumped back surprised.

"Nepu! She's already here! I can't let you get to that dungeon, Rouge!" She said getting a katana out. Vert then stepped in front of me.

"Mother, you three get to the dungeon, I'll handle Neptune." She said preparing her spear.

I paused hearing what she called me. "Alright, I'll leave it to you." I said as we ran towards the dungeon.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

"Man, Vert! Why're you helpin' her out? In the Console War, we're all enemies, you know!" Neptune said nonchalantly.

"Let's just say she's wiser than most of us here. We could learn a thing or two from them." I said preparing to attack.

"What could we possibly learn from someone with no memory of who they are?" Neptune scoffed as we both went silent for a bit. "What?"

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

We ran to LAN Castle as fast as we could, fighting off any monsters that came at us, until we reached that final pedestal. I ran over and grabbed the oversized Shift Car as a complete rush of memories flowed to me as I remembered everything about myself. That I was one of the first CPUs ever born, and that Neptune replaced Uzume. "Come on guys, let's go back Vert up with Neptune." I said putting Shift Tridoron in my Shift Brace. "Henshin!" I said.

 **Drive. Type, Tridoron!**

When Mr. Belt sounded it off, Tridoron burst in and broke into pieces as the pieces became my armor as one of the tires flew on my left shoulder. I calmly walked out in my Tridoron armor as Neptune and Vert looked in both shock and awe.

"Mother, is that the final one?" Vert asked as I nodded.

"Indeed, Vert. Now then, Rei, Patchy. Let's get to work!" I said as the others nodded.

"Henshin!" Rei said activating her form.

 **Kaigan! Specter! Ready Go! Kakugo! *Doki Doki* Ghost!**

Neptune activated her HDD as we began to attack the Planeptunian goddess. "Please. You may have gotten your memories back, Red Heart, but now you must remember. Out of the five CPUs, you were the weakest." Purple Heart taunted as I scoffed.

"That is true, but that also reminds me of why I created the Drive System in the first place." I said speeding up to and immediately punching Purple Heart, knocking her down. "To **_personally_** defeat you." I seethed as I activated the finisher.

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle! Tridoron!**

My left leg shined a bright red as I landed in a kick, knocking Neptune out of her HDD and unconscious. "Come along everyone, let's go home." I said undoing my transformation revealing my Red Heart form with Tridoron designed Processor Units.

* * *

 **Arfoire's POV**

"It looks like my job is done." I said walking out of Lored's Basilicom towards a hill as I saw the group of four walking over. "Time to put my plan into action." I smirked evilly as I revealed my true form. With my pale gray skin, purple hair and witch design, I shall bring ruin to the CPUs! Starting, with you, Rouge.


	9. Tension and Recovery!

**Patric's POV**

"Rouge, are you feeling okay?" I asked my lady friend as she turned to face me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Patchy. I'm just really tired today. Getting all my memories back in one day has weighed down on me. That's all." She said as I brushed some hair out of her eyes. She smiled a small bit.

"Well, as long as you're feeling okay." I said kissing her as she kissed back. However it didn't feel as, passionate as it usually does. I wanted to talk to Rouge about this, but I didn't want to pry on it. My phone vibrated. "I'll be right back." I said as Rouge nodded.

I walked out of our room as I answered the call from my colleague. "Ryouma, what is it?" I whispered.

 _"I see you've helped our CPU patron get her memories back. Good job."_ He said.

"Okay, is there anything else? Rouge is waiting for me." I whispered sharply.

 _"Could you potentially impregnate her? We could use the data."_ He said like it was normal.

"Ryouma! You can't just tell people they need to impregnate somebody for data! That's horrible!" I whispered exasperated.

 _"Well, make it happen somehow. We need all the data we can get. She has taken a fancy with you right? She liked your attitude and personally asked for you. You basically already hit all the bases. It's time to hit home now. Smith says hello. Ciao for now!"_ Ryouma said hanging up.

"That guy..." I sighed as I walked back to our room.

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

"So, Vert. should we talk strategies on how we can take out the other CPUs?" I asked as Vert seemed to be looking more at my finger.

"Mother, your finger is twitching. Is something bothering you?" She asked as I sighed.

"Vert, I'm fine. Can we please get back to this?" I sighed exasperated.

"Of course." She said as now I couldn't stop focusing on my twitching finger. "We're not going to focus on the plan are we?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask." I grunted sitting down.

"So, what exactly is wrong?" Vert asked me.

"It's about Patchy. My memories came back meaning not only do I remember everything, but I also remember what Patchy's really doing here." I sghed looking down.

"Wait, so does that mean he lied?!" Vert asked as I waved it off.

"Yeah, but I'm sure if he knew you better he wouldn't have lied. He hates that." I said covering for him as Vert raised her eyebrow.

"How do you know him?" She asked me.

"He's part of this group of scientists in his world. They work at a company called Yggdrasil. They worked to break bounds of dimensional travel. Meaning one of their first steps was to make contact with another world's goddess. I chose Patchy to come here." I said as Vert gasped.

"So what's the issue?" Vert asked me.

"Patchy and I have been having fun together. One could call it love. But now I'm not sure if it's love at all, or just the fact that I was without my memories." I said looking down.

"May I suggest a test? Go over zealous. A man who truly cares for you would be shocked and ask you what's wrong. That's how you'd know it's love." Vert suggested. I thought about it for a while.

"Maybe I'll try that." I said bouncing my chest.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I sat in our room as I saw Rouge walk towards me with a, weird look in her eyes. "Hi Rouge. Is something up?" I asked as she immediately fell on me shoving her breasts in my face.

 _"_ Rouge, are you okay?" I asked her as she layed on me with hypnotic swirls.

"Of course I am, Patchy. Now then, have your way with me!" She said softly.

"No way. Something's wrong with you, Rouge. Doing it now would just be taking advantage of you! Now please, you can trust me. Tell me what's wrong!" I said as her eyes began to turn back to it's beautifully normal red.

"Patchy, I know why you came here. I remembered when I received Shift Tridoron. I know you came here only for scientific purposes as I was the CPU who allowed the green light of the operation." She said with tears in her eyes. "You don't have to hide it anymore. You were sent here for a few months as a research trip for an epidemic starting in your world. The relationship was built on my amnesia. I know it has an expiration date." She said crying as I brought her into a hug.

"Rouge, it's not like that. Yes I originally came here as part of my job, but these have been some of the best days of my life. I want to share my life with you, Rouge! No matter how it got started, I still love you, Rouge! I don't care about why it started. The fact that it started at all is what I care about!" I said kissing her.

* * *

Things continued to go as normal for about 2 years or so. Though, according to Ryouma, Yoko and my sister, Smith, it's only been one year in my world. Though, thanks to Rouge, I almost don't want to go back. Rouge and I are better than ever, and we're only getting closer, much to Mr. Belt's chargin. We've been going against the other CPUs whenever they attacked, and plus we made a new belt, thanks to Arfoire's help. I sat down as I smiled to myself as I began to talk.

"Hey Vert, can I ask you something?" I asked as Vert raised her eyebrow.

"Of course. What could be the issue?" She asked as I blushed a bit.

"Do you know where I can buy a ring? Preferably the size of Rouge's ring finger?" I asked as she gasped.

"You're truly serious about this?" She asked as I nodded.

"She's my whole world, right now. I'm ready to share my life with her." I said as Vert smiled.

"I know just the place."


End file.
